


The First Time I met him

by Jokerxn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerxn/pseuds/Jokerxn





	The First Time I met him

我上次操他的时候他还是个孩子。二十三岁的年纪，什么都不知道，连我把手探进他裤子里摸大腿也只是害怕地抬起眼瞧着我，眼睛红红像只小兔子。那眼神让我的阴茎发疼，恨不得把兔子操到怀孕。但是兔子什么都不懂，他只是看着我，拿着酒杯的手因为胆怯而颤抖，嫩红的唇瓣上下翕动着，好像在小声祈祷着我放过他。经纪人在旁边，他不敢动，一个小明星，刚回国，要钱没钱要资源没资源，唯一幸运的就是傍上了个业内有名的经纪人，经纪人又找上了我。  
找我办事，条件很简单，给操一顿就行。经纪人一口应下，轮到他这却出了点问题。一脸懵懂，连敬酒都不会，手都伸到裤子里了也不知道主动靠上。我有点着急，敢情这是给我找了个雏啊，要不是脸好看，遇见这么个不解风情的，我屌都硬不起来。  
我努力把我老二往他屁股里捅的时候他还是忍不住哭起来。我能看出来，忍半天了，撕他衣服的时候他就怕了，泪水盈在眼眶里，一张白白的小脸红彤彤，又碍着资源全在我手里不敢哭，只能把头往后抵在墙上，露出一截白嫩的颈项，把弱点全都暴露给我这个要潜他的坏蛋。  
操，真懂怎么勾引人，我在心里暗骂，上了这么多人也没见着过这样的，一边推拒还一边展示有多美，不想男人上自己还偏偏要脱光了叫人来，当了婊子还要立牌坊，可眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地又让人不舍得骂，信了他的邪。  
我一下子捅了进去，他就哭，眼泪掉下来串成珠子淌到颈窝，嘴里哼哼着，像刚出生的小奶猫。我又捅深了一点，低下头去嘬他的奶头，才不管他死活。怎么有这么粉的奶头啊，小小的像花尖，滑溜溜颤巍巍的，一被人舔就肿大起来，在唇齿间乱窜，又滑又软。他的哼唧声逐渐变为断断续续的喘息声，一只手抓住我的头发乱揪，不自觉地把胸尖往我嘴里送，胸脯舔起来香甜滑嫩的感觉让我忍不住张大了嘴巴去迎接他。他一边被我舔得爽到不住叫唤一边开始用力抓我头发，我把他的乳头吐出来，用力在上面揪了一下，骂道：“你他妈抓什么抓啊，管好你的手，疼死老子了。”  
他被我那一下疼到忍不住呻吟了一声，小猫似的叫声听得我塞在他屁股里的阴茎又大了一圈。他贴在墙上的屁股动了一下，抬起那张被憋得红红的小脸抬头看我，两只手不安分地搂住我的腰。我掀起他汗湿的刘海，看着他漂亮的眼睛里不住涌出泪水，沾湿又黑又长的睫毛，晕开眼角的眼线。他用纯真懵懂的眼神盯着我，紧紧抿着唇瓣，冰凉的胳膊贴紧了我腰部的皮肤，小心翼翼地往前走了一步。我感到自己的阴茎瞬间顶到了最深处，他腿一下子软下去，我忙搂住他的腰，顺手掐了一把，又细又软，手感真不错。他好像没料到会这样，眼泪流得更凶了，小小一团缩在我怀里，屁股用力夹着我的阴茎，胳膊搂着我的腰，呜呜呜哭起来。我听得心里瘙痒，偏偏还要装出一副凶狠的样子，使劲在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，威胁道：“别哭了，再哭操死你。”  
他的身体在我怀里抖了一下，紧接着哭声低下去，只能听见喉咙里的呜呜声。过了一会儿，他见我没反应，尝试着直起一点身子，用那双勾魂摄魄的眼睛看着我，嗫嚅道：“哥哥……我是第一次……”话到一半，他突然打了一下嗝，大概是憋哭憋太久嗓子里的气出不来。他忙抬起手捂住嘴巴，眼神闪烁着，泪水再度涌上来，茫然无措地盯着我。我被他慌张的小模样逗得乐出了声，忍不住扒拉开他的手在他的嘴唇上啃了一下，他瞧见我没生气，抿了抿嘴，挤出一个小酒窝，然后低下头去，用更小的声音，磕磕绊绊地把话说完：“所以我……好怕疼的，哥哥你可不可以轻一点……”他的声音渐渐低下去，头也低得更厉害，只留给我一个圆滚滚的发旋。  
空气骤然安静下来。他以为我生气了，鼓起勇气抬起头来，战栗着在我的嘴唇上啄了一下，轻轻的，软软的，我还没有来得及感受那美好的柔软，他便已经离去了。  
真搞不明白，这小妖精怎么这么能勾人，知道要被操还喊人轻一点，自己是被潜的还要求一大堆，真不怕我把他玩坏了还不给他资源。我不是没在床上玩坏过人，那都是他们自找的，只有婊子才会在床上装无辜，在男人的阴茎还插在你屁股里的时候说自己什么都不懂，婊子只想被操，他们知道这样男人会操得更狠。可他呢，他什么都不知道，他不清楚床笫间的事，他就是天生淫荡，天生欠操。  
我努力遏制住脑海里的燃烧着的欲火，就着插入的状态一下子把他翻过来按在墙上，他尖叫了一声，两只细白的胳膊在空中挣扎着，下一秒就被我提起手腕扣在墙上。他又开始哭，试图回过头来看看我怎么了，我不给他机会，用另一只手把他的头按回去，手指插进他的嘴里，他呜呜地叫着，泪水夹杂着口水淌到我的手上，腿软得站不住，只好把全身重量都压在我的阴茎上。  
我发狠了往他穴里顶了好几次，他白嫩的臀尖都被磨蹭得发红，口中也发出无意义的哼唧声，像是被操爽了，又像是疼的。我才不管他怎么样，既然自己爬上我的床就要紧着我。来来回回抽送十几下后，我把放在他口中的手指拿出来，拨弄了一下穴口边缘，慢慢地把手指给捅了进去。他发出一声短促的尖叫，我又抽送了一下阴茎示意他安静，用指甲刮着肠壁的褶皱，温热的触感将我包裹，一切出乎意料地顺利。我嘟囔了一句，怎么能吃下去这么多东西，他听得很清楚，浑身一颤，哭声又大了些。我使劲刮了一下他的后穴，把头凑上去咬他尖尖的小耳朵，问他他经纪人怎么教他的，知不知道该怎么做。他拼命点头，一边哑着嗓子连声答应会的会的，一边努力地塌下腰挺起屁股，一副乖乖待操，任君采撷的样子。  
我上过很多人，什么姿势都玩过，还没见过光挺起屁股就这么淫荡的。白皙的皮肤闪着汗珠，脊椎线消失在臀缝的边缘，腰细的我一只手就掐得过来，臀部又小又翘，一挺就露出粉嫩的穴，迫不及待地发出邀请。  
真没见过这样的，天生要给人上的，脸漂亮身子也漂亮，动作更是不自知的清纯魅惑，一举一动都让人大骂淫荡却又忍不住要扒下他裤子把他操死，放到古代那是要被养成瘦马的。那看起来油头滑脑的经纪人还挺懂，给我找来这么一个小媚娃，这辈子要是没操过他那我真是了白活了。  
我拍了下他屁股，放开他的手，探过身子从旁边桌子上拿了根烟点上，对他说，你自己动呗。  
他费力地回过头盯着我看，眼神茫然而无助。他已经不哭了，脸上都是干掉的泪痕和晕开的妆，嘴唇也哭得苍白，刘海有一根没一根地粘在额头上。我被他看得心烦意乱，吐了口烟叫他快动，他吸了下鼻子，转回头去，深吸了口气，把两只细瘦白嫩的小臂抵在墙上，耸着肩膀塌着腰，开始前前后后地慢慢移动。  
我冷漠地站在那里看着他动，他动作得很小心，似乎生怕把自己弄痛了，我烦躁得不行，把烟头掐在手里探到他胸前按下去。他浑身剧烈地一颤，冷汗瞬间冒出来，大口大口吸着气，却一声也没出。我丢掉烟头掰过他的脸，果不其然，眼泪早就淌了满脸。他不像前几次那样盯着我看，反而紧紧闭着眼睛，睫毛翕动着，上面挂着晶莹的泪珠。我揩走他的泪水，问他是不是生气了。他闭着眼不肯看我，也不肯回答我，我突然没来由地有些心虚，生怕这小妖精难过了不开心了，鬼使神差地开口要哄人。可下一秒我就意识到这种想法有多荒唐，操，我是金主我哄什么人啊，一爬床的小明星哪来的胆子不听我话啊。我掐住他的腮帮子，把头凑过去跟他接吻，舌头在他的舌尖和牙齿扫荡了一番。味道真甜，又纯又甜，和他本人一样。我亲得心满意足，拍了拍他的屁股，催促他继续动。  
他终于肯睁开眼睛看我，出乎我意料，那里面没有怨恨，有的是只是疑惑与不解，以及与之前一般无二的懵懂与纯真。我心头一颤，刚想说点什么，他便张开肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，一声声叫：“哥哥……哥哥……我做错什么了吗……”  
一股强烈的愧疚在我心头荡开，我被问的哑口无言，心口直接塌下去一块。可去他妈的金主情人那一套吧，我现在只想亲亲抱抱这个脑子不太正常的漂亮宝贝儿。我把他翻过来，托住他的屁股像抱孩子似的把他抱起来，他惊呼一声，小胳膊下意识地环住我的脖颈，肉肉的大腿夹住我的腰，后穴也倏然变紧。我被他夹得差点射出来，倒吸了口凉气，咬着他的耳朵埋怨：“宝贝儿，别夹那么紧，你哥哥都要早泄了。”  
他一下子红了脸，特别不好意思地凑过来亲了一下我的嘴巴，软软糯糯地说对不起，然而屁股还是夹得那么紧。瞧这个小智障，做爱做爱不会做，接吻接吻不会接，开个苞麻烦一堆，眼泪没停过，偏偏还这么讨人喜欢。怎么办，漂亮，天真，忍不住想宠。  
我抱着他坐在床上，揉着他的头发说了一堆诸如漂亮宝宝我心里最美好的宝贝世界上最可爱的小朋友这样的话才把人哄好，他把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在我肩上哭了半天才哭完，最后两只手勾着我的脖子吸着鼻子看着我，两只眼睛亮晶晶嘴巴红嘟嘟，看得我忍不住想立刻亲一口。  
可小美人瘪着嘴巴，委屈巴巴地看着我。我生怕把人给吓着不敢乱亲，只能耐着性子着急地问怎么了宝贝儿。他目光往下斜了斜，我顺着看下去，看到那块被烫红的伤，顿时慌了神，亲也不是哄也不是更没胆子伸手乱摸，只好把脸凑过去用舌头去舔。  
舌头刚触上伤疤的一瞬间他就开始喘，像发情的母猫，一声声喘息夹杂着细微的哭声，他哽咽着喊疼，我又心疼又后悔，充满虔诚地舔舐着我一手造成的这块伤口，试图让小宝贝儿不那么疼。刚开始我是这么想的，可舔着舔着意味就变了，我的舌头慢慢往下滑，滑到了他的胸尖。刚被我咬过的乳头现在依旧有些红肿，我用温热的口腔包裹住它，舌头灵活地在上面滑动着。我能听见他喘息的声音都变了，饱含着情欲，甚至不住发出急促的喊叫。在他叫的声音变到最大之前，我凑过去和他接吻，嘟嘟囔囔地告诉他一会儿叫得再大声点。他尚未反应过来，我就扒开他的双腿，掐着他的屁股拼命动起来。我一下一下操着他，他叫床的声音几乎要窜到隔壁去，眼神涣散，半张着嘴巴，眼泪和涎水糊了满脸，双手下意识地抓住我的后背。  
我边操他的屁股边亲他的脸，问他，宝贝爽不爽啊。他没有回答，只是一声声在我耳边叫着，甚至哭着求饶，说哥哥我不行了，我好难受，我为什么这么难受。我不怀好意地问是难受还是爽啊，他也答非所问，只是哭得更惨了，一边哭一边求我摸摸他，他要死了，他真的要死了。  
我亲亲他漂亮的眼睛安慰他说，宝贝不要害怕，宝贝只是要射了。他茫然地瞪大双眼，任由眼泪哗哗淌下，还没来得及张开嘴巴问我射是什么，便一股脑地射在了我的小腹上。  
他抖了一下，两只胳膊搂紧了我，身子也往上凑，和我贴在一起，一遍遍喊我哥哥，问我他怎么了，他好害怕好害怕。我亲亲他的发顶，好声好气地说，现在还喊哥哥啊，别喊了。  
我本意是想让他喊我名字，谁知他只停顿了一秒，边又开始哭着喊我：“老公。”  
我听得发愣，一股邪火从胸腔烧到小腹。什么骚货才会第一次上床就管人喊老公啊。我也不管他哭闹了，直接把人按在床上继续操，他都被我操傻了，不知道我怎么又开始折磨他，傻乎乎地问我，老公为什么还要那什么他啊，他做错什么了吗。我几乎是咬着牙一边往里使劲顶一边说那叫操你，他哦了一声，毫无知觉地眨巴着眼睛继续问我，老公为什么还要操我啊，我做错什么了吗。一边说，眼泪还一边往下淌。我几乎快被小傻子气笑，抬高了声音告诉他，喜欢你才操你。他愣了好久，又哭了一阵，才一边用手指使劲挠着我的后背一边埋怨道：“可是老公你像是用一根又热又硬的铁棍子在顶我，我好难受，你一点都不喜欢我。”  
我他妈实在不想理这个天生的小浪货了。我打了一下他的屁股让他闭嘴，咬牙切齿地问他：“让不让老公射在里面？”  
他被我操得不知道东西南北，迷迷糊糊的，只知道张开两条白花花的大腿挺着屁股让我随便乱来，听见我这个问题，也只知道哭哭啼啼地附和着，全然不顾我在问什么。  
“让，让，老公做什么都让。”  
“要不要怀上老公的孩子？”  
“要，要老公的孩子。”


End file.
